


Might As Well...

by wakemeupinside



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakemeupinside/pseuds/wakemeupinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are friends with benefits. Louis is triggered by something Harry says and his first response is to run. Can Harry convince him otherwise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might As Well...

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fiction in years. I've read so many Larry fanfics in the past couple of months since getting into the fandom. I've been itching to write something for a while now so here it is...be kind, lol. There's a reason why I'm a songwriter and not an author :P
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [**here.**](http://saystheonewithaguitar.tumblr.com/)

“What are you so afraid of?” Harry’s voice echoes in Louis’ ear, tinted with hurt and desperation. Louis keeps his eyes firmly fixed on the path in front of him, taking bigger strides in an effort to get away from the one thing he can’t deal with right now-confrontation. It would only complicate things further.

“Go home, Styles.” Louis snaps in reply, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Harry’s hand closes around his wrist and jerks him back, causing Louis to nearly fall over. “What the fuck, Lou, what’s gotten into you? We were having such a good time-why are you running away from me?”

Louis turns towards Harry, forcing himself to look into those melting pools of green he had come to love so much. Both men stare at each other for a good amount of time before Louis breaks the silence.

“I-” he begins, his voice cracking- “I just…I just don’t do this, okay? I hook up with someone and then I leave. Clear cut, simple, no complications. Just sex. I don’t…I can’t…”

Louis’ voice gets caught in his throat, unable to process the thoughts and emotions swirling around in his head and heart. 

Harry narrows his eyes and scoffs, “Yeah, I think you’ve made that clear multiple times, Tomlinson.”

Louis is desperate now, wanting nothing more than to throw his arms around Harry, to drag him back into his apartment and continue where he left off but for some reason Harry’s simple invitation to sleep over had triggered something deeper in Louis, something he had been running from for a long, long time. 

“No, Haz, I didn’t mean-I’m just…I can’t do this, okay? You make me feel…”

Harry takes a step closer towards Louis and reaches out to touch his cheek briefly, causing Louis to flinch.

“Feel what, Lou? You can tell me anything, you know that.”

Louis’ heart starts beating wildly as he tries to understand the weird squirmy feeling he’s getting in his stomach-AGAIN, just like he does every time he’s around Harry. It seems as though an eternity passes as Louis struggles with himself, thinking if maybe, just maybe, Harry was different. Maybe this time he wouldn’t get hurt. Harry continues to stare curiously and intensely into his eyes and Louis takes a deep breath. _Fuck it, I’ve already gone further with Harry than I ever have with anyone else, if I’m going to lose him I might as well lose him now before I’m in too deep._

“Okay, this is going to sound stupid but…I think I have feelings for you.” Louis holds his breath and stares at Harry as his expression changes from curiosity to understanding and finally to…affection? Louis can’t read him properly. The corners of Harry’s mouth slowly turn upwards into a grin and he moves even closer, causing Louis’ heartbeat to quicken further.

“Feelings…I see.”

Louis lifts a hand to swat Harry’s shoulder as he starts chuckling. “Stop laughing you twat, this is a really big deal for me okay, I don’t allow myself to develop feelings for anyone, not since…” his voice trails off as a lump develops in his throat.

Harry's features soften and he looks concerned. “Lou, do you maybe wanna continue this conversation indoors?”

Louis shakes his head and takes a step back, crossing his arms defensively. “No, I don’t…no. Just gotta get this off my chest, and then you’re free to leave if you want.”

Silence ensues as Harry waits for Louis to continue.

“Okay, long story short, I’ve been hurt before, alright? Not once, twice, but three times. After the last guy, I just gave up on relationships. I swore I’d never let myself get that vulnerable again, so I decided to just stick to one-night stands from that day forward. And then you came along, with your fucking green eyes and that deep voice and those bloody curls and I don’t know what to do with myself anymore. You make me want to take it all back and that scares the shit out of me because I don’t ever want to get my heart broken again.”

A few beats pass in silence as Louis waits with bated breath for Harry’s reply, braces himself for the inevitable rejection. Instead, Harry launches himself forward onto Louis, who lets out a surprised squeal as Harry’s warm lips make contact with his own. Harry’s tongue slides into Louis’ mouth while his arms wrap firmly around his waist. They kiss like that for a while, hungrily, passionately, as Louis thinks, _what the fuck what the fuck is going on he’s kissing me???_ After about a minute they break apart, the both of them slightly out of breath, their arms still intertwined around each other.

Harry leans forward again to whisper into Louis’ ear, “I like you too, you blithering idiot. You’re safe with me. I’m never going to hurt you, alright?” and Louis’ eyes start watering at that, as his grip on Harry tightens.

Louis nods involuntarily and buries his head into Harry’s shoulder. Harry tightens his arms around Louis’ waist and they stand there together in silence for a while. They break apart and Harry cups Louis’ cheeks with both hands.

“I’m so sorry you got hurt so many times…it’s their loss. You’re a wonderful person, Lou. I just need you to trust me okay? Stop running.”

Louis nods slowly, blinking furiously in an attempt to get his eyes to stop watering. Harry leans forward and kisses his forehead before he pulls back and grabs Louis’ hand.

“Come on, we can talk more inside. It’s freezing out here.”

Louis wipes at his eyes with his other hand and nods, letting Harry guide him back to his apartment. As they walk together hand in hand, Louis thinks to himself, _maybe this time I’ll be lucky…maybe this time he’ll stay._

**End**


End file.
